


Light

by Ishti



Series: New Quest [5]
Category: Aveyond
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishti/pseuds/Ishti





	Light

Walking through total darkness gets pretty boring sometimes, so she waltzes.

She prances and shimmies and twirls through the inky expanse, pulled ever forward, knowing only by instinct which direction "forward" is. A severe march would be nothing like her. No, that's much more _his_ style than hers.

The darkness may be absolute, but she can still hear the sounds of life and undeath around her. Bats, squeaking and shrilling; witches, cackling; vampires, and their pipe organs; ghosts, moaning and sighing. It sounds like the Halloween Hills. Even the sounds she doesn't hear are recognizable to her, signifying where she isn't. No wind swishes through the leaves of the trees, because there is no wind in the skyless realm. No fires crackle, and no streams burble.

No armor clanks. No hooves click. No pans sizzle, no kettles whistle. No lovers murmur.

Oh, how she misses what isn't there.

She doesn't _want_ to be home after her great adventure. She spent five hundred and twenty nine years in the little town where she and her brother had burst from the same crypt on a moonless Halloween. Her most cherished nights were the nights when the silver bars over the threshold lifted and she could revel in the hunt, stalking and watching her human prey cook their dinners, kiss and sleep in the same beds as their sweethearts, live their lives. And what lives they lived, before she killed them!

Someday, she hopes, she will get a taste of those lives from more than just the blood she sips. She is _married_ to a _knight,_ and she is a little confused (if not infinitely amused) that he does not treat her like a lady, like in the books. He should lay out his cloak over puddles for her, and open carriage doors for her, and take her out to dinner. She chuckles at that notion--dinner, with a vampire who wouldn't eat. Where would he take her, then? To a _restaurant?_

Perish the thought!

Although it would be terribly interesting to know the taste of food. Dumplings intrigue her; she likes the way they squish. And she has always been mesmerized by the scent of coffee.

Her rambling thoughts break suddenly as her keen gaze finds an anomaly in the darkness. A single speck of light.

Her eyes widen, and she grins, clicking her upper fangs against her lower teeth in her excitement. She wants that light so badly. It's all she's dreamed of in this wakening darkness.

She shakes out her shoulders and runs.

Her mind races with possibilities; what will be beyond that light, this time? Will she emerge into the Overworld? Will it lead her back to fair Sedona? Does she have any sunscreen left? (She gropes her inside coat pocket; yes, she does.)

The light grows larger, and it appears to be some sort of portal, a doorway or passage completely obscured by a golden-white glow. Whatever it is, _whatever_ it is, she knows that it's exactly what she wants. She doesn't look around, or back--there's only darkness, after all.

_Enjoy yourself, then._

Grin still plastered on her face, she bursts through the light.


End file.
